fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fandemonium/Eps.7
This episode of Fandemonium contains mature content such as mild Coarse Language, you have been warned. Last time on Fandemonium... Henry's heart got tugged, Hiro and Moyan hugged and Purple Koopa Bro. was loved. Flame: I DON'T BLOODY UNDERSTAND IT! Clyde: What? That I'm a better singer? ML: (From camera room) Hmm, that gives me an idea. Flame: No. Flame: It's that you were singing and I heard you and. Flame: I HAVE NO BLOODY EARS! Pesh: Sooooo, Henry. Henry: Shutup. Nightwolf: Oh c'mon Henry! You have to admit it sometime or else. Henry: Or else what? Pesh: I'll tell Hark, and he'll just yell it out like the sycophant he is. Henry and Pesh have a western stand off. Henry: You wouldn't dare. Pesh: Oh wouldn't I? Henry: Go ahead, make my day...BI**H! ML: So Steel, when are you going to tell Pashie you like her? Steel: Ohh, you too? ML: Not me. Steel: If I do- ML: If you do, Pesh will kick your @r$e. Steel: That's why I don't tell you anything. ML: This is why I never listen. ML: Although I do, then tell other people, he he he. Steel: How many people have you told?! ML: Well, there's the cameraman, the chef, my accountant, Unten and- Steel: Please God tell me you didn't. ML: Do what? Steel: Tell Hark? ML: No. ML: Oh! And there was all the cast of the Fan TV. ML: And guess who's on there. Steel then looks down at a poster with Locke on it and yells at it. Steel: YOU B@$***D! Steel then looks at Locke. Steel: NO YOU B@$***D! ML: That's right, theres me, you, aaaand Clyde. ML: Enjoy the last moments of being able to feel the wind on your face. ML: Because when Pesh finds you, he'll smash it in. MORE TO COME! (Attempt by of Flame Games & Flame TV) Steel: What? That's rubbish! I'll got tell him you love her! ML: You TO$$€R. Pesh: What's going on in here? ML & Steel: (pointing at each other) He loves Pashie! Pesh: What? Right, what's going on, or are you just B@$***DS? ML: He's being the B@$***D! Pesh: Right, bye. Clyde: (continued from above) If you have no ears, than how can you here me talking? Flame: I don't know! Fire Master: (holding a gun towards Clyde) Right Clyde, leave him alone, or I'll fire. Clyde: Who's gun is it? If you don't say i'll kick you up your @r$€. Fire Master: Yours! Clyde: I left it up in Scotland! McBoo: Clyde? Have you seen 3.14? He's trying to get Henry away from Tulip. Clyde: Try floor 5. McBoo: OK, Flame, Fire Master have you see him? Both: No. McBoo: By the Way, Hiro's gone nut's - he's out of what his called the "P1$$ maker", what we call Alcohol. Clyde: What a T€RD! Will Hiro stop drinking? Will 3.14 stop Henry? And the biggy, will I stop talking? Find out in Fandemonium/Eps.8!! (Clyde out.) Fandemonium/Eps.07 Category:Metal Locked Category:User:Clyde1998 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Clyde Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters